


Untitled Karen/Frank promptfic [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of an untitled Karen/Frank promptfic by meinterrupted.</p><p>"Prompt: Karen/Frank, sex with clothes half on/panties still on"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Karen/Frank promptfic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hollow in the middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535801) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



Length: 2:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/karenfrank%20promptfic.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I've been sucked into the Karen/Frank ship. As I had a "read sexy" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and meinterrupted is one of the people who dragged me into this trash heap (and has blanket permission!) I podficced one of her smutty little promptfics.


End file.
